<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Wedding by SeleneLaufeyson</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25040758">The Wedding</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeleneLaufeyson/pseuds/SeleneLaufeyson'>SeleneLaufeyson</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Evolution of Reddie [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adult Losers Club (IT), Las Vegas, Love, M/M, Wedding, romantic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 09:33:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,999</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25040758</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeleneLaufeyson/pseuds/SeleneLaufeyson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone thought that Eddie would be the one stressing about having the perfect wedding but that was not the case. Eddie was honestly happy with whatever they planned because he knew that marrying Richie would be perfect no matter what. But Richie was on the verge of a breakdown because he wanted everything to be absoltuly perfect.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ben Hanscom/Beverly Marsh, Bill Denbrough/Stanley Uris, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Evolution of Reddie [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1523597</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Wedding</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Everyone thought that Eddie would be the one stressing about having the perfect wedding. This was not the case. Eddie was honestly happy with whatever they planned because he knew that marrying Richie would be perfect no matter what. HOWEVER, Richie was an absolute mess because he wanted everything to be perfect for Eddie. Eddie deserved nothing less than the best, which gave him some doubts about himself.</p><hr/><p>Richie was sitting on the couch frantically Googling every flower shop in New York while Eddie was cooking dinner. He had to create the perfect bouquet for the tables and one to be carried to the altar by Eddie. Flowers had meanings and different combinations had different meanings, so he was trying to learn about the meanings as well. Then he had to find a vendor that served food that wouldn’t upset Eddie’s stomach when combined with alcohol. Then he had to find a cake maker and design a cake that perfectly captured their relationship without being too over the top. Then-</p><p>“Richie?” Eddie said with concern in his voice. He had been sitting next to Richie on the couch with dinner for a few minutes without Richie noticing.</p><p>“Huh?” he looked up from his laptop and noticed the delicious looking pasta Eddie was holding. “Oh, shit sorry babe. Didn’t realize dinner was ready!” He shut the laptop and took his plate from Eddie. He tried to hide his obvious stress on his face, but Eddie wasn’t an idiot.</p><p>“You’ve been stressed for the past couple days. What are you doing, exactly? Because I’ve never seen you this stressed before, not even before a show.” He reached out and took Richie’s free hand in his.</p><p>“Oh uh, it’s nothing. Just trying to figure out wedding stuff. Don’t worry about it I said I’d handle it so I’m handling it just fine,” he spoke rapidly. Eddie sighed and rubbed his thumb over the back of Richie’s hand.</p><p>“Rich, you shouldn’t be stressed out about our wedding. It’s meant to be a special, fun day where you go up and say cheesy jokes about how much you love me and I make a joke about putting up with you all this time. If you’re stressed out, then let me take care of some of the details. I can pick out flowers and food vendors too you know,” he said with a light chuckle.</p><p>“It’s not just that…” he placed his dinner on the table and sat back with a heavy sigh. “I need everything to be perfect because you’re perfect. You’ve always been there for me and done these sweet things for me, the least I can do is give you the perfect wedding. Even when we were stupid kids you always stood by me. I feel like if I can’t give you the perfect wedding, I shouldn’t be with you in the first place,” he said sadly.</p><p>“Oh Richie,” he set his plate on the table as well and scooted close to Richie. “You don’t need to prove anything to anyone, including yourself. After all this time, after the countless proposals from you, and us proposing to each other at the same time, you know I’m not going anywhere ever. I basically agreed to spend my life with you that day you kissed me and ran away when we were kids. Which, by the way, I still think about.” He tossed an arm around Richie and pulled him closer. “I love you, but you’re kind of an idiot.”</p><p>“I’m a genius, thank you very much,” he laughed. “I know I shouldn’t worry but trying to get everything organized and coordinated is way more stressful than I expected. I want it to be perfect and for you not to worry, but honestly fuck I’d rather fly us to Vegas and get married by Elvis than have to put down a deposit on flowers. FLOWERS Eddie!” He slumped against Eddie who started to run his fingers through Richie’s hair.</p><p>“Ok sure, we can go to Vegas and get married.” Richie sat up slowly and stared at Eddie, not believing what he heard. “I’m serious! We can text the Losers and pick a weekend next month or something and just go. The only people who need to be there are them and us anyway,” he shrugged, “Plus, we wouldn’t have to plan anything. Just pick a hotel, which you can do easily.”</p><p>“You’d really be fine with us getting married in Vegas? Completely, one hundred percent fine with that?” he asked, surprised.</p><p>“I just said I was Rich; do you need hearing aids?” he joked. Richie rolled his eyes and grabbed the laptop again.</p><p>“So, this weekend?”</p><p>“I said next month!”</p><p>"So, next weekend?”</p><p>“....ok fine next weekend. But only if everyone can come!”</p><hr/><p>They all could of course. Very happily too, as if they were going to miss their best friend's wedding. Bill paid for Richie and Eddie’s room as part of his wedding present to them. Richie still complained about wanting something physical and tacky to keep in their house though.</p><p>They even booked a dog friendly room in the Venetian so the Fluff Demon could come to the wedding in a little bowtie. She was sitting on the bed watching Richie pace back and forth in the room because there was one problem.</p><p>“Eddie you can’t keep hiding in the bathroom! I have to piss!” Richie half-ass yelled. Eddie had sequestered himself in the bathroom and told Richie he had to leave because they couldn’t see each other before the wedding.</p><p>“Go to Bill’s room then! He’s literally just down the hall. Actually, go get ready there! No bad luck!” Eddie yelled back.</p><p>“Eddie for fucks sake,” he went over to the bathroom door, “It’s not the end of the world if we see each other! We woke up together this morning, didn’t we? I have seen you all day up until this point, it’s not bad luck! We have literally fought and killed a demon clown, TWICE, it’s going to be fine!” There was silence for a few moments before Eddie opened the door. He was only in his underwear and his hair was a bit ruffled up. “Oh my god Eds you’re not even dressed why are you worried?”</p><p>“I got undressed so you wouldn’t see. I’m going to put on some casual clothes, grab my stuff, and go get ready in Bill’s room!” He slid past Richie. Richie chuckled and shook his head.</p><p>“You’re a huge dork.”</p><p>“You’re the one marrying me!” he replied cockily. Richie shut the bathroom door and heard Eddie shuffle out of the room a few minutes later. He left Petunia behind though, Richie realized, as there was a small bark at the bathroom door. He opened the door and Petunia trotted into the bathroom triumphantly.</p><p>“You know you’re going to be the star of the show, don’t you?” She yipped in response.  He sighed, “Oh dear.”</p><hr/><p>Once Richie finished getting ready, including dressing up Petunia, he met up with Ben and Bev and headed to the small chapel. He was both extremely nervous and excited, which made him feel like he needed to throw up.</p><p>“I’m not gunna make it,” Richie said as he rushed out of the taxi. Bev followed behind him closely and Ben grabbed Petunia.</p><p>“Rich you’ll be fine! We’re already here! Let’s go inside and get you some water, I’m sure that’ll help you relax.” She lightly shoved him inside and guided him to the back room. They had some time before Eddie arrived.</p><p>“What if I screw up my vows? Or just can’t say anything at all?” He sat on a soft chair and Bev handed him a bottle of water.</p><p>“If you can’t say anything it’ll be because you’re in shock from how good Eddie looks,” she laughed lightly. “You’ll be fine Richie. I’m sure your cheesy vows will come out perfect no matter what,” she said reassuringly.</p><p>“Yea Rich, it’s the best day of your life, take a deep breath and relax,” Ben said as he walked into the room. He set Petunia down and she trotted up to Richie happily, with a little yip so he knew she was there. “I still can’t believe you put a bowtie on the dog.”</p><p>“I wanted to put a full suit on her, but Eddie said it’d squish down her hair too much,” he picked her up and smiled. “I guess he had a fair point.”</p><p>“Eddie always has fair points, you just never listen,” Bev joked.</p><p>“But he’s still marrying me!”</p><p>“That he is,” Ben smiled. They sat for a few minutes before Richie said it was time to go up to the altar. Eddie would be arriving any minute and their scheduled time was about to start.</p><hr/><p>Eddie, Bill, Stan, and Mike hopped out of the cab and adjusted their suits accordingly. Eddie looked at the silly Vegas chapel Richie had chosen and rolled his eyes fondly. Bill pat Eddie on his shoulder.</p><p>“You ready?”</p><p>“Probably more than he is,” he smiled and walked into the building. He quickly adjusted his lapel and walked into the chapel room. Mike, Bill, and Stan quickly shuffled to their seats with Bev and Ben. Richie stood at the altar looking nervous but happy, slightly fidgeting with his cufflinks. He looked up and his jaw dropped at the sight of his soon-to-be husband. Eddie smiled somewhat shyly, and the music started. He walked down the aisle with Petunia because he thought it’d be cute. Once he reached the altar he smiled at Richie.</p><p>“Hey.”</p><p>“Hey,” Richie smiled back. Fake Elvis did a little dance and began the wedding.</p><p>“Members of the Loser’s Club,” They had specifically requested he say that, “we are here today to share this incredibly important moment in the lives of Richie Tozier and Eddie Kaspbrak. In their time together, they have seen their relationship develop through all the struggles and chaos life threw at them. They have been together for most of their lives, and now we are here to join them together for the rest of their lives. I assume you both have vows prepared?” Richie nodded and smiled.</p><p>“Eddie Spaghetti.” There was some light laughter from the others and Eddie sighed. “All of you shut up I’m being romantic. Eds, we have been through hell and back, quite literally, and it’s hard for me to believe that you’ve stuck around for as long as you did. Hell, I ran away from you the first time we kissed! But you’ve never run away from me, you’ve always supported me and helped me be comfortable with who I am when others judged me. I wouldn’t be who I am today without you, and I take you to be my husband until the day we die,” he slid the ring onto Eddie’s finger.</p><p>“Trashmouth Tozier, oh yes I went there,” he chuckled, “I really don’t know who I would be without you. You taught me how to stand up for myself, that I was brave, that I didn’t need my mother like I thought I did, and that it was ok to have fun. I have never once doubted that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you, even when you ran away from our first kiss. I am more than ready to see where life takes us now, because no matter what, we will always have each other. I, very happily, take you to be my husband until the day we die,” he slid the ring onto Richie’s finger.</p><p>“By the power vested in me by the State of Nevada and this glorious city we know and love as Las Vegas, I now pronounce you husband and husband. You may kiss!” Elvis exclaimed. Without hesitation, Richie pulled Eddie into a slightly too passionate kiss while their friends clapped and cheered. Elvis did another dance and Riche and Eddie walked out of the chapel hand-in-hand.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Follow my Twitter for updates on my work: @SeleneLaufey<br/>Updated on 4/22/2021</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>